Keith Magnuson
| birth_place = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Vaughn, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1969 | career_end = 1979 }} Keith Magnuson (born Keith Arlen Magnuson on (April 27, 1947) was a professional ice hockey defenceman from Saskatoon, Saskatchewan who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) between 1969 and 1979 with the Chicago Blackhawks Playing Career Prior to his NHL career, Keith was a two time All-American at the University of Denver, who led his team to two consecutive NCAA titles in 1968 and 1969. Keith played 589 career NHL games, all with the Chicago Blackhawks, wearing # 3, and scoring 14 goals and 125 assists for 139 points. Although he didn't score many goals, Keith was a part of a solid defensive team with the Blackhawks. Perhaps his most telling statistic is his 1,442 career penalty minutes, which included a large number of fighting majors. For a few seasons, he was captain of the Chicago Black Hawks team. In April of 1970, Keith graced the cover of Sports Illustrated. In 1971 and 1972, he played in the NHL All-Star Game. Keith never played for a Stanley Cup winner, losing in the finals twice in 1971 and 1973 both to the Montreal Canadiens. Coaching Career Keith was the head coach of the Blackhawks from 1980 until 1982 when he was fired and replaced by Bob Pulford mid-season. Death On December 15, 2003, Rob Ramage was driving Keith to an NHLPA players' alumni meeting when his rented Chrysler Intrepid swerved into the oncoming lane and collided with another vehicle, killing Keith and injuring the driver of the other vehicle. Ramage was charged with impaired driving causing death and dangerous driving causing death. Defense lawyer Brian Greenspan claimed the blood & urine tests were flawed and the smell of alcohol came from beer cans that exploded after the crash. On October 10, 2007, Ramage was found guilty on all counts. The Magnuson family had forgiven Ramage and urged the judge not to send him to prison, instead suggesting that Ramage speak to teens about the dangers of drinking and driving. On December 3, 2007, in a Missouri civil suit, Ramage and the National Car Rental of Canada were found liable for Keith's death. Keith's family was awarded $9.5 million. On January 17, 2008, Ramage was sentenced to four years in prison. Legal experts described the sentence as the harshest ever handed out in Ontario to a motorist with no previous record for drinking and driving. Ramage remained free on bail until his appeal of the sentence was denied on July 12, 2010. On November 12, 2008, the Chicago Blackhawks retired Keith's number 3 (along with that of Hall of Fame defenceman Pierre Pilote) before a game against the Boston Bruins. Coaching Record Accolades Personal Life Keith was the great uncle to Major League Baseball pitcher Trystan Magnuson and the uncle to former Canadian Football League player, Quinn Magnuson. His nickname was "Maggie". Category:1947 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Chicago Blackhawks captains Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Denver Pioneers men's ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:People from Saskatoon Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:University of Denver alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL broadcasters